


Lost, but Found at Last

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra finally gets the good mom that she deserves, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, I promise, this is soft, though it gets very soft very fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: Catra never thought that she would find a place where she'd belong, yet here she stood before what she'd almost call her reflection giving her a place to call... Home.Day 6: Queen





	Lost, but Found at Last

Catra stood there stunned as she looked at the taller woman in front of her. She looked like... Like her. 

She didn't just mean that the woman had a pair of ears and a tail, no. What she meant was that looking at the woman in front of her felt as though she was looking at some weird-ass future showing mirror.

"My name is Cy'Riax, Queen of the Kingdom of Half-Moon…" The woman spoke, her voice holding a bit of an accent and was also a bit deeper than Catra's, her words wavering as tears filled her eyes upon meeting Catra's.

The magicat in front of her had long brown hair that was wavy instead of frizzed like Catra's. But her facial features, if it weren't for the fact that this… Queen Cy'Riax looked older than Catra, one would possibly have to do a double-take on who was who.

"This… is what I wanted to show you, Catra. When we managed to beat Horde, large cat-like creatures were spotted roaming around near villages, as if searching for something." Adora said softly to her girlfriend, placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"When I finally managed to corner one of them, they recognized who She-Ra was and transformed before me into… well, a magicat. They spoke with me, telling me that now that it was safe to come out, they wanted to search for their princess." Adora spoke softly, pausing for a moment to allow the words to sink in before continuing. "The princess that was kidnapped… when the Horde first attacked Half-Moon…" The blonde continued just as Cy'Riax cleared her throat.

"Yes… our dear princess… was taken from the castle by a horrible sorceress. The king tried to chase after her, to get her back while I did my best to protect our people… But the king was struck down and gravely injured that day, leaving him unable to walk over a year. And many people were killed that day. We had to retreat for the safety of our people…" Cy'Riax sniffled a bit, trying her best to keep her composure.   
  
"We had been in hiding ever since the Horde almost decimated our people, not wanting to risk losing any more lives… Especially after our daughter was taken from us…" The queen whispered softly, looking at Catra with the most caring gaze and Catra had no idea why.

Adora took over speaking this time, letting her hand drop from Catra's shoulder. "The princess… had one blue eye and one gold one… She was taken 21 years ago… by the sorceress called Light Spinner…"   
  
Catra's heart dropped down to her stomach as she looked at Adora and then back at Cy'Riax. "Adora… you can't mea-" The magicat glanced at the blonde again, receiving a nod in return. "You're… my mother… I had a family… Shadow Weaver took that from me… She took everything from me…" The young magicat whispered, her voice breaking as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh.…C'yra… Kitten, please don't cry…" The queen tried her best to keep her voice steady. But it was evident from her reaction that she knew exactly who Catra was. "You have one of the runestones of Half-Moon… When you used it… I felt it and I knew… I knew that you were alive and I felt such a wave of relief…"

Catra took a step back, but Adora gently placed a hand on the small on her back, stepping closer to her and whispering in her ear. "She cares… She wants to get to know you… So does your father…" The blonde reassured her girlfriend, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It's safe…"

The brunette looked at Adora, receiving a nod before turning back to look at Cy'Riax and take a step closer. "You're my mom… y-you actually want me?"  
  
Cy'Riax nodded almost immediately, needing no time to think things over. "Of course… I'm so happy that you're safe, C'yra… All I want is a chance to spend the time with my daughter that I never got to spend… Would you allow me to do that?"

Catra looked at the queen hesitantly, her ears twitching as rapidly as her thoughts ran in her head before she sighed deeply. "Okay… but my name is Catra… not C'yra…"

The older magicat nodded in understanding and gave her daughter a soft smile. "Of course… Catra it is… Is it alright if I gave you a hug, Catra?"

The young magicat looked at the other cautiously before nodding, giving permission to her… her mother.

The queen seemed to sigh in relief, moving to slowly wrap her arms around Catra, giving her more than ample time to move away should she need to.

For the first time in Catra's life, she felt the kind embrace of a mother… of a parent that wanted to know her, that wanted to care for her… if Queen Cy'Riax was being honest. Everything in her heart hoped that she was being told the truth because, in that moment, Catra broke down crying.

Her ears flattened on her head as the first whimper broke through the barrier of her lips and she moved before she could stop herself. Her arms wrapped around Cy'Riax's waist as she buried her face in her mother's shoulder, crying her heart out in the arms of a parent that seemed to unconditionally love her despite their time apart.

Cy'Riax's body tensed for a moment as Catra began to cry, unsure how to react for a moment before motherly instincts kicked in and she wrapped her arms tighter around the young magicat. Her daughter was safe… She had returned home and she couldn't be happier. Cy'Riax herself was in tears, soothing Catra's tears with gentle whispers and rubbing her back to provide comfort which only seemed to make her cry even more.

And Adora watched on with a smile, happy that her girlfriend had found her family because she deserved it. The blonde staying quiet in the background as the mother and daughter pair continued to hold onto each other and cry for as long as they needed. She had all the time in the world to wait now that the Horde was defeated.

"Come… let's get you home, kitten…" Cy'Riax whispered softly, causing Catra to tense up for a moment and pull away.

"But…" The brunette looked back at her girlfriend, hesitation evident in her eyes, making Adora smile.

"Catra… I want you to learn about who you are… about your parents and about your people… This time… It's my turn to follow you. You didn't think I would just leave you, right? I love you, Catra. We're in this together." Adora reassured and Catra seemed to simply glow at her answer.

"Thank you…" Catra whispered.

Adora nodded and glanced over at Cy'Riax who seemed to be smiling as well. "Come… if we want to make it to Half-Moon before dark, we should get moving."

And for the first time in Catra's life, she was excited to go to a place that she could possibly call home.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SOFT, I LOVED WRITING THIS!


End file.
